Sonic Boom: Loner and Feral
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: After his failed attempt to destroy the universe by having two Eggmans in one dimension, Shadow gets caught in one of Sticks' traps and ends up with a sprained ankle. Having no choice but to get support from that feral badger.


**Usually I don't see Shadow ever talking directly to Sticks. So I came up with one.**

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

Grrr! This is the second time I lost to that blue annoyance and his teammates! Not to mention that robot duplicate messing around with everything in the other dimension. Hmph!

"That fox and badger are enemies to hedgehog kind. I don't understand how that blue idiot can be friends with them" I scoffed while walking in the jungle to think but I stepped on some kind of a trap that literally made the rope tie my ankle and lifted me up, hanging upside down.

"Prey caught!" It sounded like that crazy badger girl coming out of the bushes.

"Aaahhh! An evil Sonic!" She screamed like a maniac.

"Oh for god's sake!" I used my thrusters from my hover skates to burn the rope but I fell badly on the ground, "Agh!" I probably sprained my ankle. Goddamn it!

"Wait! Are you that bad hedgehog from before?" She asked.

"You haven't even remember my name? It's Shadow you crazy predator! Now get out of my sight!" I tried to be scary but nothing seems to get her away from me.

"I faced dangerous enemies and I'm not scared of your scowling eyes! Is your eyes filled with crystal blood!" She acted fearless.

"Hmph, you should be scared, jungle girl. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! So be scared!" I tried to attack but I couldn't move with a sprained ankle, "Damn it! Thanks a lot! Your stupid trap gave me a sprained ankle!"

"Who you calling stupid?! No one sees that trap coming, even you" Sticks exclaims.

"It was camouflaged! What are you? Living in the jungle filled with filthy animals?! Your sanity has turned you loco for living too long in the wild" I got frustrated with that wild child.

"You get used to it. The government's tech is so predictable, Eggman's robots always break but wood can be recycled" Sticks said.

"Hmph, you're predictable" I tried to walk away but the sprained ankle is making me feel pain, "Damn it! I hate saying this but I need a place to stay for the night"

"Why can't you disappear like a ghost?" She asked.

"It's teleportation and I can't due to the pain right now. Whatever your name is" I growled lowly.

"The name's Sticks" Sticks said.

"Alright Sticks. You better fix my ankle to soothe the pain" I said.

"Actually, you have to wait for the pain to go away. Sheesh, why do you live with yourself?" Sticks supports my balance and brought me to this...burrow?

"Cause friendship is a weakness. I don't need company" I said.

"Oh yeah? We would've left you alone with that Lyric to be his slave. If it weren't for us, you would be living as a slave with that snake for the rest of your life" Sticks snickered.

"I'm just glad I didn't remain his slave. No one controls me. I can be thankful for that" I said.

"Were you thankful for Sonic saving you? All you care about is getting revenge and justice. Too much evil envy in you, punk" Sticks sets me down on her bed.

"Just this once. Otherwise I don't care" I scoffed.

"So you rather be a slave to that snake than being saved? You're so cruel. It's like you're an emotionless emo hedgehog" Sticks scoffs and walks to her...kitchen thing.

"No, I meant to be on my own than being owned" I said.

"You own yourself, mister. But you owed us for saving your life. If you could show gratitude for once" Sticks said slicing fruits and vegetables.

"Hmph, I don't show gratitude. And I'm not an emo hedgehog" I scoffed.

"Tell me your back story of your childhood life" Sticks said.

"No, absolutely not" I refused to tell her.

"Is it saddening? Or are you afraid?" Sticks making fun of me.

"Fine, I was once a nerd. I wore glasses and Sonic was adored by fan girls because he has the popularity and I was a total nobody. I grew envy and learned that my former friends like Knuckles and Amy paid more attention to him than me. Friendship was a weakness and I learned to never ever trust anyone again. And to never show any sympathy or any other emotion. End of story" I told her my story.

"So that's it? All because you were jealous?" Sticks was astonished.

"No, angry that I wanted to beat Sonic!" I growled in anger.

"Totally envy in you" Sticks said.

"No matter what he always finds a way. But I will dominate him one day and I mean one day" I said.

"I highly doubt that. You failed so many times. Heroes never lose" Sticks chuckled and gave me a fruit juice in a coconut.

I drank from it and tasted it for a moment; it wasn't so bad at all. But I'm not showing my emotions to her.

"From what I think, you just don't your own life. You're just missing out on everything" Sticks said.

"Hmph, I spent my life on this pathetic island improving myself that I can beat Sonic. And getting away from that buffoon of a doctor using me again" I glared with my scowling eyes.

"Yup, still missing out on everything. You just haven't learned to be a hero. Not even once" Sticks said.

**x**

A while later my ankle was recovering but Sticks forced me not to leave. I don't know where she found that anti-teleportation device bracelet that prevents me from teleporting, this is pathetic. Probably from one of Eggman's technology.

"You are really annoying me to death, feral badger" I glared.

"Are you dying?!" She freaked out.

"It's a figure of speech!" I yelled.

"Oh" Sticks calms down and dragged me to this fast food place called Meh Burger.

"I'll just have the regular meal" I simply said to Dave.

"And don't even try to screw up the order or I'll burn your face on that grill!" I said with my scowling eyes. The customers gasped dramatically but I didn't care.

As soon as he gave me the right order, I didn't even need to pay him because he's a lousy employee, "Hey, you didn't even pay" He complained.

"Shut it or I'll spindash you to the moon" I glared with my cold eyes.

"Ugh okay!" Dave groans in anger.

"And don't even try to tell your manager that a customer threatened you or I'll literally burn your face to the burger grill" I glared and walked away with my food tray.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" That blue idiot asked while sitting with his friends.

"Nothing. Your badger friend is looking out for me" I said and sat next to Sticks.

"Aw, so are you babysitting him, huh?" Sonic joked.

"No" Sticks shook her head.

"Grrr! I am so gonna strangle you, blue idiot!" I growled.

"You know you can't defeat me, Shadow. Last time I checked you failed a hundred times" Sonic said with that sassy attitude.

"Typical. He never shuts up" I groaned in annoyance.

"And he never will" Sonic chuckled.

I then choose to ignore him while eating. That blue buffoon is annoying than usual every time.

"He got caught in my traps and ended up with a sprained ankle. So I put an anti-teleportation device to make sure he doesn't leave until he's fully recovered" Sticks said.

"I see. Well you better take good care of him" Amy said.

"You idiots better not make fun of me" I glared.

"You should be happy someone is helping you" Amy said.

"I don't feel happy! I never ever feel any emotions" I glared again while eating.

"Everyone has feelings" Amy said but I didn't answer Amy on that one.

"Just get the hell away from me! All of you but that badger!" I yelled.

"Let's switch table" Sonic said to his friends and they moved.

"Sheesh" Sticks gave a deadpan look at me.

"Get used to it, feral girl" I said while eating.

**x**

After eating we headed to the beach. Sometimes the beach calms my mood down but not with distractions. I just wanted peace and quiet, but with the badger there's problems.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you, punk" Sticks does the gesture of pointing two fingers to her eyes to me.

"Tough words from a feral girl" I gave a deep sigh folding my arms behind my neck.

"I'm a wild badger" Sticks said.

"Right and I'm the Ultimate lifeform" I scoffed in annoyance.

"You've been a lone wolf for too long" Sticks said.

"Ever since high school. And I'm proud of it" I said.

"You need to socialize again" Sticks said.

"I don't socialize anyone. I prefer to be a lone wolf and have an independent life" I scoffed.

"I get it. I was lonely but got friends. Sure the town turned on me briefly because of my selfish and cruel ancestor" Sticks said.

"Hmph, the villagers are dumber and stupider to take sides" I scoffed.

"I'm nothing like my ancestor so why judge me?" Sticks said.

"Because badgers and foxes are enemies to hedgehog kind" I glared.

"Hey Tails and Sonic love each other as brothers!" Sticks exclaims.

"And you?" I asked.

"Amy's my friend" Sticks said.

"Right. And you're friends with that stupid echidna" I said.

"What's wrong with not being friends to any animal people?! You think your hedgehog kind is not friendly to you?" Sticks asked.

"I see no point being with other hedgehogs" I said and looked away.

"Oh really? So you did needed Sonic's help saving your life Lyric's mind control?" Sticks chuckled.

"Only for that time" I said.

"Did you ever say thank you to him? I don't think it was very polite of you" Sticks said.

"No I didn't" I said.

"Some anti-hero you are" Sticks scoffed.

"Are you trying to soften me?" I asked.

"Maybe. Too much darkness is filling your head" Sticks said.

I looked at the horizon seeing whales coming out of the water. I hate admitting this but that feral badger is right. I spend too much time feeling justice and revenge but I can't go back to the way I was.

"If I have to change, I have to do it a new way" I finally said.

"Nuh uh, if you change back to the old you, Sonic won't like this" Sticks said.

"I am neutral. I'm no villain like that buffoon" I scoffed in annoyance.

"Eggman yes. He goes too far often" Sticks said.

"And a dumb idiot like the time he and his fools wasted time to come up with a plan to defeat you and your friends. That's why I don't work with anyone but myself" I said.

"You're afraid to lose" Sticks giving me the suspicious look.

"Yes. But I ain't giving up on it" I said.

"Why don't we take a walk in the jungle? It always helps calm my mind" Sticks suggested.

I hate being stuck with her but I got no choice. This is worse than being Lyric's mind control slave.

**x**

We headed into the jungle but we better watch out so I don't injure my leg again. This place has spiders and snakes all around.

"Sticks how do you escape these dangers?" I asked her.

"I survived the worse my whole life. But never the cross-eyed-moose!" Sticks yelled.

"Agh! No need to yell! And this moose you talk about is normal but cross-eyed" I said.

"It gives bad luck!" Sticks yelled again.

She's so stupid, there's no such thing as bad luck from a moose, "Have it your way"

"Fine. But beware" Sticks said.

"Your supernatural nonsense has gone into your head" I scoffed and continued walking with her.

"I've seen curses and monsters before! Do you ever read about supernatural?!" Sticks shakes me violently but I pushed her off.

"I have but no need being paranoid" I huffed and dusted off.

"I am not paranoid" She glared and then saw her shadow, "Stop following me!" She yelled at it.

"Oh god" I shook my head at this.

"What? it's been following me forever" Sticks said.

"It's you Sticks. Like a mirror image. Everyone and everything have a shadow" I said.

"Oh right" Sticks said.

But then I saw a huge black widow appear in front of Sticks.

"Sticks get away before it bites you!" I tried to warn her. But Sticks just grabs the branch the webbing was attached to and traps the spider in its own webs.

Then she throws it aside and without looking, an anaconda appeared behind her but she backhands it making it woozy.

"The hell?" Was all I could say.

"Like I said, I survived the worse" Sticks smirked.

"I can see that now" I said and Sticks giggled at my reaction.

"Shut up. I like facing dangers but I don't like being captured by monsters" I said with my arms crossed.

"As if, Lyric defeated and enslaved you" Sticks said.

"Don't remind me!" I glared.

"I just did a second ago. Now let's keep walking. Hopefully we don't run into Gogoba village. They are so powerful at making us feel guilt" Sticks said.

"Got it" I agreed with her.

We came up to a big tree and climbed up on it to have a view over the jungle.

"I don't enjoy views, I observe" I said.

"This is observing. I did this to find the right place in the jungle" Sticks said and jumps to a branch looking for something.

I just used my rockets from my shoes to hover in the air.

"There, that lake in the jungle" She spotted a lake.

"So? It's just a lake" I said.

"A lake filled with fishes that I catch for food. But since I met Sonic and friends years ago, I eat at Meh Burger with them" She said and gets down from the tree.

"I don't buy food; I make that careless idiot give me food by my scowling eyes" I said.

"Geez, how do you live yourself on this island? Are you wild like me?" Sticks asked.

"I sleep in caves" I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds wild to me" She said.

"Well I'm not feral. I'm more of a hermit" I said.

"A hermit crab?" Sticks asked dumbly.

"No, a hermit is someone who wants to live isolated and alone. I only go to the village for supplies to get" I said.

"Hmph, sounds a lot like wild. I do the same thing too for what I need in my burrow" Sticks said.

"Fine, I'm wild but I don't get paranoid like you" I walked out of the jungle with her.

"How's your leg?" Sticks asked.

"It's better now" I said.

I see Sonic running towards us, "What's up? You getting softer and kind to her, Shadzy?" He said with his cocky attitude.

"She just taught me the meaning of wild life and social life" I said.

"Awww...how sweet. But I won't like the polite Shadow. It won't be fun to battle him like that" Sonic crosses his arms.

"You will get used to it. I'll always be your rival. I guarantee" I said to Sonic with no emotion.

"Nuh uh! I like the brooding Shadow. But since you're being a little polite to Sticks, are you still gonna be arrogant to me like always? Pretty please?" He begged with those pathetic puppy eyes.

"You can count on that, Faker" I said and gave him my usual glare at him.

"Thanks for your support but I got a rival to fight with" I said to Sticks as I chased Sonic.

"Bye bye Shadow" Sticks waved as I ran after Sonic. Soon I managed to catch up as we ran in blue and red/black trails.


End file.
